Homecoming
by hollyS
Summary: Sequel to my story Bait.  Gokudera and Haru being the center of my stories with a side of Tsuna and Kyoko. Has some smut in it so you've been warned.


**Homecoming**

The beautiful sunny day was lost to Haru Miura as she sighed for the umpteenth time remembering the last time she had seen Hayato Gokudera. The memory came back to her as she remembered the strong arms that held her from behind. She recalled the warm heat of his breath as he kissed her face and the feel of his body so close and warm.

"Miss Miura!"

The sharp voice made her jump as she looked around to see a few of her classmates laughing and starring at her.

"Hahi! I'm so sorry Sensei!" Haru stood up as she apologized.

"I know how much you must want to be outside but might I remind you that these upcoming exams are important for your future!"

Haru bowed as she apologized again and sat down to concentrate on her class. Her teacher was right. She needed to ace the exams coming up so she could score into a good university. Haru rubbed her head as she tried to push aside the memory of Gokudera. She gritted her teeth as she also remembered the next day when Kyoko-chan had called her to tell her that Gokudera had left for Italy.

"Gokudera you idiot." Haru mumbled as she gripped her pen tightly.

"Miss Miura is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Haru jumped and shook her head as she apologized yet again. She successfully blocked Gokudera from her mind after that as she concentrated on her school work.

She was glad to be done with class and took a nice long breath as she began her walk home. Haru wondered if maybe she had dreamed what had happened that night. It had been a week since then and she had thought of nothing but that one moment she shared with Gokudera. From that kiss to that gentle hug it had all been such a blur to her. Haru had hoped to talk to him the next day at school but had found out that he had been absent. Tsuna and the others had been absent as well and she suspected something had happened. She was consumed with worry when Kyoko had finally called her to tell her what had happened. Haru remembered how shocked she had been and a bit hurt that Gokudera had not told her he was leaving. She knew that Tsuna had heard briefly from him and Haru was relived to hear that but at the same time she could feel disappointment that he hadn't bothered to call her. Haru stopped walking as she clutched her hand to her chest.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she felt herself slam into what almost feel like a wall and lost her balance but was quickly steadied. Haru looked up and saw light green eyes. They reminded her a bit of Gokudera but as she looked at the man's face she saw a smooth face and light brown hair with what looked like streaks of blond.

"Are you alright Miss? You should be careful or else you would have fallen. I would hate to see such a pretty girl with a scar on her face."

The man smiled as he put his hand to her face. She slapped it away and took a few steps back.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I appreciate your help but I'm not that grateful. Pervert!" Haru snapped as she walked away.

The man looked back at the woman and grinned as he rubbed his hand from the sting. He put one hand in his pocket and took out his sunglasses. It was so sunny in Japan and he missed Italy already

Another man came running towards him and paused as he took deep breaths.

"Master Voccelli what could have possessed you to do such a thing? My orders from the boss were to observe the girl. We cannot get near her or else we could get in trouble with the Vongola!"

Michael Voccelli merely chuckled as he brought his arm around the other man's shoulder and grinned back at him.

"Don't worry I doubt I made an impression on that shrew. She barely looked at me. Besides I couldn't help but be curious so I wanted to take a closer look."

The man paused as he stared at Michael Voccelli's face. He had seen that look before and it usually meant trouble. He hoped for his own sake Voccelli wouldn't try anything on Haru Miura. As far as he knew she was not to be approached or touched.

"Please sir, I must ask that you not try this again."

Michael nodded as he turned and walked away. "Don't worry so much. I was just curious. I'm going back."

For some reason that encounter made Haru a bit nervous. She had learned to follow her instincts especially if you were friends with Tsunayoshi Sawada. Her friend would one day take over the Vongola family and she seen her share of battles with all their friends.

She walked past her house and decided to visit Tsuna. For some reason she had an urgent need to take shelter. As Haru rounded the corner she saw a limo had pulled away from his house. Haru paused and then began to run towards the house and knock at the door. She gasped in joy as she saw who had opened it.

"Bianchi-san!"

Bianchi smiled as they both hugged.

"Haru-chan, how are you? It's so good to see you."

Haru smiled brightly back and then looked past Bianchi. She sighed as she led Haru into the house.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan but that foolish brother of mine is still in Italy."

Haru froze and then looked down in disappointment.

"I see."

Before Bianchi could explain she heard the rushing of footsteps as they both looked to see Koyko coming out of the kitchen and greet Haru.

"Haru-chan I was just about to call you. There's so much to talk about."

"What's going on?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada looked out from his bedroom window. Reborn stared back at him and sat quietly on his bed.

"You shouldn't be surprised about this Tsuna. Considering it's your last year of high school."

Tsuna sighed as he put his hand to his head. He turned to the two photos that sat on his desk. One was of him and Kyoko at their first date at the park. Reborn had taken it without them knowing. As much as Tsuna was furious that he had spied on them, he was glad to have such a great shot. He looked at the second photo and it was a big group photo of all of them together. It was shocking to even have Hibari-san in it but Reborn had pulled it off somehow. His gaze traveled to Gokudera and Haru who at that time had argued over who would get to stand next to Tsuna. He picked up the group photo and wondered if they would all get a chance to be together like that again.

"You worry to much dumb Tsuna."

Reborn paused and looked back at his ex-student. "Looks like Haru's here."

Before Tsuna could ask anymore, Haru had slammed the door open as she looked surprisingly back at them both.

"You're leaving for Italy!"

Kyoko rushed next to Haru as she put her hand on her shoulder to steady herself as she caught her breath.

"Haru-chan please slow down next time. You didn't even listen past that." She paused as she looked apologetically back at Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiled as he starred back at her and then looked at Haru.

"It's as Kyoko-chan said, Ill be leaving for the main Vongola base in Italy for a year, possibly longer then that. I'll be training under the 9th Vongola boss." He paused as he looked pointedly at Kyoko's face. Both of the girls looked back in shock.

"Tsu-kun you never mentioned you could be gone for a year or more."

Haru looked from one to the other.

"I think Ill go downstairs to talk to Bianchi."

She rushed out as she closed the door and thought about the effect this must be on Kyoko. Haru looked up as she heard Bianchi coming towards her.

"I think we need to talk Haru-chan."

She paused as she looked back at the door in concern.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will work this out on their own."

Haru nodded as she followed Bianchi downstairs. Haru dropped on to the nearest kitchen chair as she looked worriedly back at Bianchi.

"What's going on Bianchi-san? First Gokudera-san leaves without telling anyone his gone to Italy and now Tsuna-san is going to Italy for over a year."

Bianchi leaned closer to Haru and looked her straight in the eyes.

"More importantly Haru-chan. What are your feelings towards Hayato?"

"Hahi!"

Haru leaned away from her and brought both her hands up in a defensive posture.

"Bianchi-san, why are you asking me this?"

"Are you sure you want to go out with my brother? Hayato is rude, loud and his got a lousy temper."

Bianchi continued as she ignored her question and leaned back a bit to observe her.

Haru blushed as she looked annoyingly back at her.

"Who says I want to have anything to do with that idiot! Besides the jerk didn't even bother to tell me he was leaving for Italy. He leaves me after giving me my very first Kiss -" Haru brought her hand to her mouth as she looked wide-eyed at Bianchi.

Bianchi smiled as she put her hands top of hers.

"I had a feeling something must have happened between you two that night or else Hayato would have never dreamt of going back to our family's main house."

Haru slowly turned her face away as she slid her hand away from hers.

"Your wrong though Bianchi-san. There is no possible way I could be the reason why he left for Italy. Gokudera-san left me after that night and didn't even bother to contact me. The only person he kept in touch with is Tsuna-san."

Haru sighed as she clutched her hands together.

"H-He probably forgot all about that night."

Bianchi gritted her teeth as she looked at her despondent form.

_'Damn you Hayato. I was a complete fool to let you trick me into making that promise.'_

Bianchi stood up and grabbed Haru's hand. "Come with me Haru-chan._"_

Before Haru could react she was dragged out of the kitchen and almost bumped into Bianchi as she halted in front of Reborn.

"Reborn-kun, I'll be back tonight."

All Haru could do was wave at him and excuse herself in the rush. Bianchi kept dragging her out the door.

"Bianchi-san where are we going?"

Bianchi slowly smiled as her eyes narrowed. Something about the look on her face made Haru pause in fear.

"You are going to get a make-over Haru-chan."

"HAHI!"

* * *

1 week later

Namimori high school was buzzing with activity as the students were filling into the auditorium. The large graduation sign and banners were decorated over the auditorium entrance and also the main stage. Haru Miura was late as she ran down the lane and stopped in front of the school gate. She looked around and didn't see Kyoko or any of the others yet. She hoped Kyoko would make it since they had all agreed to meet at the front gate.

Haru paused as she had the feeling again of being watched and saw some boys had slowed down to look at her. She sighed as she ignored them and looked at her watch. Ever since Bianchi had taken her out for a make over Haru had begun to get more attention by the guys in her school. She was shocked at first and was not used to some of the looks and even approaches by some of her classmates. Haru wondered what the big deal was considering it was only just a haircut.

"I wonder what Gokudera-san will think?"

Haru slapped her head and chuckled. "Haru what are you thinking! No point in thinking about a jerk who hasn't even called you in two weeks!"

She sighed as she brought her hand over to her lips.

"He's probably forgotten all about that night."

Haru had tried to keep an open mind with Gokudera since Bianchi had said that he would be back. But considering it's been two weeks and they were about to graduate it sounded like a pointless idea. Haru wondered if the rest of the group would ever be able to be together again. Considering Tsuna was going to Italy for a year she doubted it. Haru was worried about Kyoko but knew that she was determined to wait for him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming sound and then she felt a rush of strong impact and wind that blew out towards her.

"Hahi!" Haru yelped as her skirt blew upwards and she instinctively pushed it back down. She looked up and saw students running towards the back of the school. Haru saw the group had stopped by the track and field area. She froze when saw Tsuna was slowly lifting himself off the pavement floor.

"Tsuna-san are you alright? What happened?"

Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his head. "It seems that we had a small mishap."

Haru nodded in understanding as she wondered what type of mishap caused Tsuna to fly that far.

"I thought Kyoko-chan was with you?"

"Tsu-kun!"

Haru and Tsuna both saw Kyoko Sasagawa running towards them. But before Haru could shout out a greeting she saw Ryohei Sasagawa running ahead of Kyoko and looking ready to kill.

"TSUNA YOUR DEAD!"

Tsuna pushed Haru out of the way as he blocked Ryohei's punch. The impact of the blows reverberated as Haru could feel the pressure of it almost toppling her over. She could hear yelps and cries of shock as the students fled the scene.

"Niisan please stop it!"

Haru watched as Ryohei ignored his sister as he kept punching at Tsuna and he was blocking each hit. The harder Ryohei punched seemed to cause the Vongola ring on his hand grew brighter and flames began to spread out. _Not good _thought Haru as she saw that Tsuna's ring had also begun to flame up.

Kyoko Sasagawa stopped right next to Haru as she looked on in worry.

"What's going on Kyoko-chan?"

Before Kyoko could answer they heard a loud buzzing-like noise. Tsuna flung past them as his body flew straight towards a tree and slammed on impact.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko shouted as she ran towards him. Haru saw that the impact had made the tree shatter as pieces began to fly everywhere. She gasped as she saw a tree limb heading flying straight at her. Haru cried out as she cringed and looked away.

"Watch out!"

Haru wasn't sure whose voice that was but felt her body being swept up by two powerful arms and almost felt weightless as she was swept upward. She was feeling as though she was flying. Haru felt the arms tighten and this familiar feeling caused her heart to skip.

"Stupid woman what the hell did you do to yourself!"

Haru's eyes snapped open as she looked into Hayato Gokudera's angry green eyes.

"Go—ku-!"

Before Haru could say anything else Gokudera put her down and pushed her behind him.

"Stay back." He snapped as she saw him disappear from view.

Haru looked around and then saw him almost materialize in front of Ryohei, who was ready to strike Tsuna again.

Gokudera blocked the punch in time.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot"

Gokudera growled as he brought his own hand down and punched Ryohei with the full force of his own flame ring.

"WAIT!"

Haru shouted as she realized that Tsuna and Kyoko had said the same thing. But Gokudera was heedless to the command as he kept punching Ryohei.

Then she saw Yamamoto had somehow stepped in this time as he blocked both of them from throwing punches. He had brought his sword up to block Gokudera's strike while using his other hand to block Ryohei.

"Now, now, lets all stop for now. We are scaring the students and it looks like Hibari-san is ready to bite someone to death."

Haru gasped as she looked around and saw that Hibari Kyoya was not far from them. He had his Ton-fa out and looked ready to fight.

Tsuna walked over towards them as he kneeled down low to Ryohei.

"Forgive me Ryohei-niisan. I love Kyoko-chan and would like to have your consent."

Haru gasped as she looked from Tsuna to Kyoko. So that's why they were fighting, she thought as she looked worriedly over at Kyoko.

Tsuna and Kyoko had decided to keep their relationship a secret from Ryohei when they had begun to date. It was Kyoko's wish to keep it this way and Tsuna had reluctantly agreed.

"Niisan please don't be this way. This is why I had Tsuna keep it a secret!"

Ryohei looked her in shock.

"I love Tsu-kun and I want to stay by his side."

Ryohei looked from one to the other. No one saw the quick right-hook Ryohei gave to Tsuna's stomach as he grunted and fell over.

"I can't agree. Tsuna you will have to prove to me that your worthy of my sisters love!"

Tsuna slowly stood up as he nodded in agreement and brought his hand out. Ryohei took it as they both shook on it.

Haru looked on in confusion and then sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Stupid idiot"

Gokudera snapped as Yamamoto merely chuckled. Hibari Kyoya looked bored as he walked away from the group.

Haru froze in mid thought as she slowly looked at Gokudera's face. Her heart began to skip beats as she realized that he had made it to the ceremony. She caught herself starring and turned away.

"And what the hell did you do to yourself dumb woman!"

Gokudera's voice snapped as she felt he was right behind her. She gritted her teeth as she turned angrily back at him.

"What does it matter to you!"

Tsuna stepped in between them as he greeted Gokudera.

Gokudera smiled as he looked happily back at him. "Tenth, it's great to see you again!"

Haru took this chance and almost ran into the building.

Once she made inside she went in line with her class. Haru tried hard to concentrate on her surroundings but her heart was still skipping beats as she tried to calm her breathing down. She couldn't believe he had come back.

"Stupid woman, that's the last time I let you run away from me again. You will stay and talk to me when I ask you a question."

Haru stiffened to what sounded like a command and realized that he was right behind her.

She turned her head as her eyes narrowed.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." She whispered back and realized that Tsuna, Kyoko and Yamamoto were right behind Gokudera.

Haru bit her lip as she kept other insults to herself. She turned away as she tried to concentrate on the stage. Gokudera leaned closer to her and she could almost feel how close his face was to hers. She almost gasped and her body stiffened.

"We need to talk." Gokudera snapped.

She didn't answer as she tried to ignore the heat of his hot breath close to her check.

_Damn him, his to close! _Haru thought as she tried to ignore him.

Tsuna put his hand on Gokudera to calm him as he leaned over.

"Why not wait till after the ceremony is over."

Gokudera reluctantly agreed as his narrowed at Haru's back. The whole time his anger began to simmer. He was still grappling with the adrenaline that was pumping inside him and the new change in Haru's appearance was not helping.

Once the graduation ceremony had ended everyone was overjoyed and the large fan-base of girls who liked Gokudera began to surround him on all sides.

Haru took this chance to head towards the exit. Once she made it out she was stopped by tall boy who stood in front of her

"Miura-san, I was wondering if you could please go out with me."

Haru froze in shock as she starred at the guy. She couldn't place his name but she had seen him before.

"Don't bother asking. She's already taken."

A voice snapped as she turned back to see Gokudera walking towards her. Her eyes widened for an instant and she had the strong need to flee. Gokudera seemed to read her thoughts. He rushed towards her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Haru was frozen in shock as she was being thrown like a sack of potatoes. Then she cried out as she was being taken away.

"Hayato Gokudera, you let me down this instant!"

Gokudera said nothing as he walked towards the double doors and two men in suits materialized in front of them as they opened the double doors for him.

"Is the Limo waiting outside?" He asked one of them.

"Yes Gokudera-sama it is parked in front."

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Haru snapped as she tried to push herself free. But the more she tried to push away the tighter his hold became and she froze as his hand began to slide upward.

"Don't try to fight anymore stupid woman or else this hand will go higher."

Haru gasped as she looked angrily at his head.

"Haru chan!"

She looked up to see Kyoko and Tsuna right behind them. Haru saw the concerned look on both their faces and stopped herself from throwing another insult at Gokudera. For some reason the look on Kyoko's face made Haru want to reassure her.

"It's alright."

Gokudera turned briefly to Tsuna. "We'll be over tonight Tenth."

Tsuna looked from Gokudera to Haru and nodded.

Haru felt herself facing Kyoko and Tsuna again as she was being led away. She smiled as she looked at Kyoko. "I'll see you both in a bit."

Kyoko looked on in concern as she saw Gokudera had pushed an angry Haru into the car.

"Don't you dare man-handle me again you big ape!"

Kyoko could hear a few insults from Gokudera and then the car sped away. Tsuna put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Koyko-chan. Gokudera will bring her back safe and sound." As Tsuna watched the Limo turning the corner he hoped he was right.

It is extremely hard to ignore someone, especially when you could hear grunts and growls coming from the person across from you. Not to mention the fact that it was Haru's first time in a limo.

She wanted to explore and look into the small fridge and turn on the small flat screen TV. But she did not want to have to talk to the Neanderthal across from her. Haru ignored him as best she could as she kept her body turned away from him. She hoped she was able to keep this pose but it was hard when the car was speeding so fast. The fact that she could feel the tension coming from Gokudera didn't help, nor did the fact that she could not stop her own heart from beating like crazy.

_Damn him! Looking as cool as he does now. It's not fair! _Haru fumed as she tried to struggle and keep her composure as controlled as possible. Her eyes peeked over as she saw that instead of wearing the school uniform he had worn a dark suit and tie that was only worn when you were representing the Mafia. His face looked furious as she saw him grit his teeth. She looked away as she saw him looking back at her.

"This is all your fault, stupid woman!"

Her body stiffened as her head swung back to look at him. Her brown eyes looking on in shock as her temper began to flare.

"You the big idiot! How is it my fault? You're the moron who acted like a caveman and picked me up like a sack. You embarrassed me in front of the whole school!"

Haru crossed her arms as the image came back to her and then she groaned as she slapped her hand to her face.

"I can't believe that happened on the day of my high school graduation and in front of all those people. And right in front of that classmate at such an awkward moment!"

Haru felt Gokudera's hand on her shoulder as he swung her back to look at him.

"Were you going out with him while I was gone?"

Haru's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth. "What are—"

Gokudera brought his right hand up as he grabbed her face with his hand.

"Did you let him touch you?"

She gasped as she saw that he was leaning closer to her.

"NO!"

Haru pushed him away as she scooted as far away from him as she could and brought her hands up in a defensive posture.

"Are you crazy? How dare you try and attack me!" She could see he was getting angrier and tried to take a deep breath.

"I would never let anyone do anything like that to me. I never even noticed that guy till he came up to me today."

Haru shook her head in disbelief as her eyes narrowed at him. "Besides, it's none of your business who I talk too!"

Before Gokudera could say anything else the car had suddenly stopped as the limo driver and the man next to him opened the doors. Gokudera huffed in annoyance as he ignored her and stepped out of the car.

Haru could hear someone speaking to Gokudera.

"Please watch your step Gokudera-sama"

Gokudera turned back as he offered his hand to Haru. She gritted her teeth as she pushed her way through and ignored his hand as she got out of the car herself. Gokudera looked angrily back at her and looked at his aid Marcos who had just walked out of the Sayko Hotel.

"Gokudera-sama it is good to see you back. Your usual room has been prepared. I have also prepped the adjoining room for Miura-sama."

Gokudera nodded to his aid and looked back to see how Haru would take the news.

He chuckled as he saw the look of shock and disbelief. He took this chance to take her arm and put it in his own as he guided her into the hotel. Gokudera turned to Marcos as he murmured quietly to him and then guided a silent and shocked Haru to the elevators.

Haru shook herself out of her stupor as she tried to pull her arm away from Gokudera's grasp but he had her in a tight hold so she could not move.

"Let me go this instant Gokudera-san!"

"Do you want me to throw you over my shoulder again stupid woman?"

Gokudera murmured as he looked around the room to make a point. Haru looked around the luxurious hotel and saw many people in the lobby area. She sighed as she allowed herself to be led into the elevator. When the door closed she saw that they were headed to the top floor. Haru had instantly remembered the hotel once she had gotten a good look as she stepped out of the limo and she was in to much in shock at the way the people at the hotel had treated him. It came to her as she remembered hearing Yamato mention that Gokudera's family owned the hotel. At present though she was more worried about the fact that they were going to his room. Haru's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the beep of the elevator and then the doors opened.

Instead of a hallway they had arrived into what looked like a large living room. Haru's eyes widened as she looked around the beautiful room and at the large glass pane windows that let the sun filter its light over the room. She saw that there were vast hallways on either side. She walked around the room and admired the beautiful furnishing and stepped from the marble floors to a plushy soft carpet. She was very curious to take off her shoes and wonder if it felt as soft as it looked. But she pushed those thoughts away as she looked back at Gokudera who had taken off his jacket and loosened his tie.

He dropped it on one of the chairs that looked like one of those classical European styles that could be featured in a magazine. Haru walked over to the window as she saw that they were on the top floor. She saw the beautiful view of Namimori shrine in the distance and all the nearest buildings below. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel so much tension coming from both of them, she could have enjoyed this view and would have loved to take a good look around.

"Are you done sulking stupid woman."

She could hear the annoyance in his voice as she sighed and looked away from the scenery below.

"You jerk, stop calling me that. It's Miura-san to you."

"I call you stupid because you almost get yourself killed by a large tree trunk and then you have the gall to let a guy flirt with you in front of my face!"

Gokudera finished shouting as he slowly began to walk towards her. Haru tried to move around him as she picked up one of the pillows from the couch and put it in front of her. She wasn't sure why she did it but all she knew was that she needed protection.

"Stay away from me you idiot. I'm not going to let you man-handle me again!" Haru shouted as she put herself behind the couch.

Before she could do anything else she yelped as Gokudera had grabbed her arm and taken the pillow away from her. Her body slammed into him as she felt his tight embrace. Haru felt her eyes tearing up as she felt helpless and then the memories in the same hotel of being held captive came back again. Gokudera saw the look on her face and loosened his hold on her and gently brought her face up to his own.

"Don't cry dumb Haru-chan."

Haru could feel his other hand slowly rubbing her back. She leaned into him as she felt the tension drain away from her.

"W-Why? Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?"

Haru tried to concentrate on his question as she felt his soft hand begin to caress her hair and then the nape of her neck.

"You can make me so furious and scared one minute and then safe and relaxed the next."

Gokudera leaned away as he looked at her downturned face. He brought her face slowly up to meet his. She saw that his green eyes looked serious but at the same time they seemed almost soft.

"I don't know. All I know is that I didn't like it."

Before Haru could ask what he meant he leaned over and kissed her. She moaned as she realized that unlike the first kiss this one was gentle and there was something about it that made her completely light headed. His hands slowly pulled her toward him as she leaned into him. He took this time to lean on the couch as he spread his legs and brought her body close to his. Gokudera deepened the kiss and Haru could feel a tension of a different sort building inside of her. She felt his tongue slide over her lips as she let him inside and once she did, all thoughts were lost as she could only hold on for dear life. She could feel her body pressed close to his and her heart was hammering as she felt his hands exploring her. She gasped and stopped the kiss as she looked unsure as she felt his hand exploring her chest. Before she could even think or react he moved his lips over to the side of her neck and began to kiss his way up to her ear.

"Uh….Gokudera-kun what—"

She yelped as Gokudera nipped her ear lobe.

"When we are alone you will call me Hayato-kun."

Haru almost felt like protesting at this since it felt like an order but gasped as Gokudera had pushed her jacket open and torn the first few buttons in the process.

"Wait! No this is to fast Gokudera-san!" Haru said as she tried to bring her jacket closed. She saw that a few of the buttons on her blouse were also undone. She blushed as she looked up to see the most unusual smoky green eyes. Haru couldn't help but stare and look at him and feel as though she wanted to let him do more.

"I told you to call me Hayato." Gokudera grunted.

"Bu-But I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me Go-Hayato-kun?" Haru corrected herself quickly as she saw that Gokudera briefly stiffen.

He sighed as he looked back at her. "After everything that's happened you still haven't figured it out? That's why I call you stupid woman."

Haru let that insult slide as she tried to understand what was happening. She looked away from him as she tried to button her shirt back up.

"I don't understand because one minute you kiss me and hold me and then next I'm expecting this all to be a dream again and you leave me like you did two weeks ago."

His silence made her worry and fear even more then at any time she had seen him throw his tantrums. Her face lowered as she felt the weight of his lack of an answer. She gave a shout as her body was hugged tightly from behind.

"Stupid woman my actions should speak louder then any words I might say to you. Do you honestly think I'd go through this trouble of getting you here if I wasn't interested in you?"

"But you—"

Gokudera turned her around and briefly kissed her as he looked at her.

"I know I left for two weeks but I didn't have a choice. I needed to go back to take care of things that were extremely important for my future." Gokudera embraced her again as he leaned his head as her ear.

"Dumb Haru. All I know is that you're starting to mean a lot more to me then you realize."

"HAHI!"

Before Haru could say anything else Gokudera had swept her in his arms and taken her to the couch. She was too preoccupied with the long kiss he was giving her and when he took a second to breath Haru realized she was on his lap and he was sitting in one of the long couches. Gokudera took his chance at her momentary shock to open her jacket and tear the rest of her blouse open. Haru could only gasp and tried to cover herself but Gokudera had pushed her hand away as he leaned down to her neck and slide his tongue over her exposed flesh. She whimpered and shivered as she felt his hands begin to roam over her breasts. Haru felt all thoughts escaping her as she could only feel the warm sensations of his hands and his lips. Gokudera slid her bra down to expose the one left breast as his head swooped down and began to lick the tip of the brown nipple.

"Hayato-kun!"

Haru cried out and brought her hand out as she gripped his head but instead of pushing him back she held him close to her. She felt her body flushing at her own wanton actions but she didn't want to stop. Gokudera moaned in pleasure and grunted in male satisfaction as he brought his mouth over her lips to kiss her deeply and moved his hand lower as he grabbed the side of her thigh. He enjoyed her whimpers and her moans which made him want to do more as he slid his hand between her legs.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

The sharp voice caused them both to freeze in shock. Haru reacted first and would have fallen in her confusion had Gokudera not helped her up and bring her in a tight embrace to keep her still and give her time to cover up.

"I thought I told those fools to not let anyone in here."

Bianchi looked at them both and then pointedly back at Gokudera. "They tried to stop me but this is our family's hotel. They couldn't do much."

Haru turned to Bianchi as she flushed and gave an awkward bow as she tried to fasten her jacket since her blouse was completely ruined. Haru felt the anger come back as she realized how she looked.

Bianchi merely chuckled at them as she saw the awkward situation she had put them through.

She stepped over to Haru as she began to lead her away.

"Wait a minute!" Gokudera snarled.

Bianchi paused as she looked back at him. "Don't stop us little brother. Haru needs rescuing right now. You can't have her stay in your hotel suite like this. You don't want the guests or employees to gossip about this do you?"

Gokudera merely huffed as he looked angrily back at her. "Ill fire them and I'll kill anyone who tries."

Bianchi sighed as she shook her head.

"Don't be an idiot. Now, I'm taking Haru back to her house so she can change her clothes before Tsuna and the others see her."

Haru was in to much shock and embarrassment to protest at first and it wasn't till she realized that Gokudera was not stopping Bianchi that she halted mid stride. She pulled away to look back at him.

"Um…Gokudera-san. You will be coming to Tsuna's, house wont you?"

Gokudera smirked as he slowly walked towards her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. As he began to move away he paused as he briefly whispered in her ear. "Ill be there dumb Haru."

Haru leaned over as she briefly hugged him and then walked over to an amused Bianchi.

Gokudera merely smiled as he looked at Haru who smiled back at him. Once the doors closed he sighed as he looked down and then cursed in anger.

"Damn I need a cold shower."

Gokudera paused as he sensed someone watching him. He calmed his own senses and closed his eyes briefly. Once his eyes opened, they gleamed and then narrowed. He rushed to the window and slammed his hand hard on the window pane and opened his hand to reveal a small metal object the size of a grain of rice. Gokudera recognized these as one of his families spying devices. He leaned it close to his mouth.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to find you and kill you."

Gokudera crushed the small device in his hand.

* * *

Authors Note: Glad I was able to post this up. I've been trying to write these stories as stand alone. I don't want to leave cliffhangers if I can help it. I will continue this story line but for now I will be taking a break from it. Need to concentrate on my original fiction.


End file.
